


The Deshyr and the Junkie

by FlitShadowflame



Series: A Cadash Always Gets His Man [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution Roleplay, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edric and Dorian do a little roleplaying in the bedroom.  100% PWP</p>
<p>For a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=60863994#t60863994">kink meme prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deshyr and the Junkie

"Just a lesser potion?" Dorian asks pleadingly, and Cadash raises an eyebrow.

"Money. First."

"I already told you I'm broke, but if you'd just front me some lyrium I swear I can have you paid back within two days," Dorian wheedles, and Cadash huffs dismissively, starts to walk off, when Dorian drops to his knees and reverently takes one of Cadash's hands in both of his to kiss the ring on it. "Please, I swear, I'll set you up nice after - you know I'm good for it, I've never shorted you - "

Cadash grabs Dorian's hair. "Did you just make a dwarf joke, mage?"

"I - shit, I didn't mean to - please, please deshyr - "

"How about this, spellbind. You suck my cock real nice and I'll forget about what you just said. And then if you're that desperate for lyrium, I'll fuck you until I get my money's worth, got it?" he growls, pulling tighter on Dorian's scalp.

"Owowow - yes, okay, anything you want deshyr, please let me suck your cock, deshyr?"

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid. Pretty boy like you probably sucked plenty of cock, haven't you? Make it good." He unlaces his trousers, pushes his smalls out of the way. Dorian is on his hands and knees to get his head low enough, but he wraps his mouth around Cadash's dick like he was born for the job. It doesn't take long before Cadash knows he'll spill if he lets Dorian go any further. He grabs the mage's hair again, relishing the moan it gets as he pulls Dorian off of him. "Give me your ass, pretty boy. Now."

Dorian turns, shoves at his leathers clumsily, and Cadash chuckles when he pushes Dorian's face into the floor. "Stay down, there's a good boy. Try not to scream too much, it's very distracting." Dorian trembles.

(He's wearing a plug, of course - Edric would never take him dry, without prep, not in a million years. And it's Edric that pulls the plug out, gentle and tender, and Edric who kisses the small of Dorian's back. Then Cadash takes over once more).

"You have a gorgeous ass, pretty boy. I may decide to accept alternate payment more often. Now, let's see how tight you are, hm?" He slams in brutally hard.

Dorian whimpers into the rug, fingers scrabbling for traction. "Please...please, deshyr, n-not so - "

"Were you planning to tell me how to fuck you? Because I can always find a buyer with actual money," Cadash growls, fisting Dorian's hair tightly once more, grinding his nose into the carpet.

Dorian gasps out little "ah! ah!"s of pain. "Nodeshyrsorrydeshyr," he says in a rush, when Cadash loosens his fingers a little. "Anything you want, deshyr."

"That's more like it, bitch." And Cadash uses him, fast and rough and without mercy or pause.

Dorian's knees are rubbed raw against the wool of the rug, he's probably ruining his nails, and his hair will be hopeless after this, but he can't bring himself to care one whit. His scalp aches pleasantly and he feels like he's floating. He spills untouched and Cadash keeps going, keeps fucking him until Dorian's moans are pitiful little mewls of pleasure-pain, until he can barely move, much less offer any resistance.


End file.
